


White Room Blues

by Kandai



Series: Alma Mater [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Captivity, Episode: s13e23 Let the Good Times Roll, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Isolation, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Non-Consensual Touching
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 06:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14785673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kandai/pseuds/Kandai
Summary: Cela fait trois semaines que Sam n'a pas vu la couleur du ciel.





	White Room Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Erik Kripke.
> 
> Note : Le début d'un univers étendu bien sombre et glauque et rempli de joyeusetés comme on les aime ! Je vous en dirai plus bientôt si cela vous branche, en attendant, profitez du premier jalon dans l'univers d'Alma Mater. Bonne lecture. :)

####  White Room Blues

 

La vue du ciel commençait à manquer à Sam.

La chambre dans laquelle il avait été enfermé était immaculée, blanche du sol au plafond et aménagée presque ironiquement comme la suite d’un hôtel luxueux, salle de bain et salle à manger comprises, si on faisait exception de l’absence glaçante de fenêtres. Bien qu’il n’y eût pas d’électricité, il ne manquait pas de lumière : les murs irradiaient d’une lumière crue mais pas aveuglante pour autant, pulsant doucement au gré d’un son que Sam ne pouvait pas percevoir. Mais quelque fût l’origine de l’éclairage – probablement magique, bien qu’il en ignorât la source – il ne remplaçait pour rien au monde le bien-être que pouvait procurer le contact du soleil sur sa peau.

Le jeune homme caressa le mur lisse d’un air alangui avant de secouer la tête, agacé par son inaction. Si son horloge interne ne lui avait pas fait défaut, cela ferait presque trois semaines qu’il avait repris connaissance, allongé sur les draps de satin de l’énorme lit de la suite, et il avait passé la première à essayer de se fracasser la tête contre les murs ou à s’empaler sur des objets avant de se rendre compte que ceux-ci avaient été enchantés pour l’empêcher de s’ôter la vie. Il avait passé la seconde semaine à échafauder des plans d’évasion avant de les rayer un par un, son courroux grandissant face à ses échecs répétés.

Lorsqu’il s’était réveillé ce matin – ou du moins, il le supposait vu qu’il n’y avait ni jour ni nuit, rien que la lumière perpétuelle qui provenait des murs – cette rage bienfaitrice avait disparu, le laissant courbaturé et morose. Depuis, il tournait en rond dans sa cage de nacre, incapable de tromper son ennui autrement qu’en donnant des coups de pieds découragés dans les meubles ou en passant sa main sur les murs froids et implacables.

Trois semaines que le soleil lui manquait.

Trois semaines depuis que Lucifer l’avait traîné, plus mort que vivant, jusqu’aux portes du Paradis.

Sam jeta un coup d’œil amer aux caractères énochiens qui avaient été tatoués au creux de ses poignets. L’ange qui lui apportait à manger et à boire tous les jours lui avait sommairement expliqué (après avoir ignoré ses nombreuses suppliques et ses moins nombreuses menaces) que le sort qu’ils renfermaient lui permettrait de survivre sur le plan céleste – ce qui signifiait malheureusement qu’il était restreint à ses besoins terrestres, pour le plus grand déplaisir de son gardien angélique. Pendant un bref instant, le chasseur envisagea de se laisser mourir de faim et de soif mais son geôlier le coupa net dans ses pensées en ajoutant qu’il n’hésiterait pas à gaver Sam par la force si celui-ci décidait de jouer les rebelles. Il s’était ainsi contraint à repousser l’idée, quelque peu soulagé de ne pas avoir l’occasion de s’affamer pour échapper à ses bourreaux mais furieux également de voir son autonomie déjà restreinte s’évaporer pour devenir pratiquement non-existante.

Pour ce qui lui semblait la millième fois depuis son réveil, il souhaita que Lucifer l’eût tué.

Sam entendit la gigantesque porte qui le coupait du reste du Paradis s’ouvrir derrière lui mais ne se retourna pas, préférant laisser son regard vagabonder sur les lignes lumineuses qui pulsaient derrière les murs. Il avait collé son oreille contre la clenche tout à l’heure, un geste qu’il avait répété quotidiennement en espérant capter un son extérieur : tout ce qui lui parvenait était le léger bourdonnement des murs et ses propres halètements.

Il ignorait ce qui était pire. Vivre perpétuellement dans le silence bourdonnant ou vivre dans la crainte que ce dernier se brise.

Une paire de mains glacées enserrèrent sur sa taille dans un geste possessif tandis qu’une bouche tout aussi froide se collait contre sa nuque, embrassant la peau tendue de son cou. Surpris par le contact, Sam laissa échapper un hoquet et se tordit pour échapper à l’étreinte malvenue, en vain. Les mains qui lui enserraient les hanches auraient tout aussi bien pu être des écrous qui auraient collés ses pieds au sol.

L’écho d’un rire résonna contre les murs de la chambre blanche.

— Sam, murmura Lucifer d’une voix de velours, son souffle caressant sur la nuque de l’interpellé.

Il avait pris la peine de se débarrasser des vêtements terrestres à son arrivée, troquant son pantalon usé et sa veste beige – déchirée, maculée du sang que Sam avait perdu lorsqu’il avait fini par cesser de lutter – pour un costume noir à la coupe élégante, semblable à ceux que les anges favorisaient tant. L’allure étrangement classieuse lui donnait une aura aliénante qui terrifiait le Winchester en son for intérieur – même en Enfer, Lucifer avait toujours été enchaîné, entravé par les parois de la Cage et par la présence de Michael.

Mais ici, point de chaînes, point d’archange pour restreindre la furie que Sam devinait bouillonner sous l’apparence humaine. Lucifer était le maître des lieux, le nouveau Roi sur le trône, libre de faire ce que bon lui semblait des sujets qui peuplaient son royaume ; il tenait visiblement à ce que ces derniers le sachent et tremblent à l’idée d’inspirer son courroux.

C’était à prévoir, évidemment, et Sam s’y était préparé, s’y était préparé depuis qu’il s’était jeté dans la Fosse en y entraînant deux archanges furieux mais il ne s’était pas attendu à ce que l’attitude de Lucifer soit si différente de la Cage et des tourments que son hallucination lui avait infligés.

Il ne s’était pas attendu à sa foutue _question_.

— Sam, répéta le diable en déposant un baiser dans son cou, est-ce une façon de me saluer ?

L’interpellé grimaça en entendant son prénom ricocher contre les murs nacrés et détourna la tête, fermement déterminé à ne pas céder à la requête muette. Il savait son entêtement voué à l’échec, n’être rien d’autre qu’une façade bravache qui n’accomplirait rien sinon retarder l’inévitable ; il connaissait intimement Lucifer, assez pour savoir que la patience n’avait jamais été son point fort et que ce dernier finissait toujours par prendre ce qu’il désirait. Néanmoins, il ne pouvait se résoudre à céder à ses injonctions capricieuses pour autant.

Les tortures de la Cage étaient préférables à la soumission servile que Lucifer exigeait de lui.

Face au silence persistant, la main glacée du diable vint enserrer son menton, dirigeant le visage du chasseur vers celui de Lucifer. Sam siffla entre ses dents mais ne tenta pas de se dégager, toisant avec colère les orbes rougeâtres qui le contemplaient d’un air amusé. Comprenant que son captif n’avait pas l’intention de céder, l’archange se fendit d’une petite moue infantile, à la manière d’un petit garçon à qui on refuserait son goûter préféré.

— Je suis déçu, Sam. Moi qui m’attendais à un baiser…

— Va en enfer, cracha Sam d’un air féroce, espérant dissimuler derrière sa hargne le tremblement léger qui parcourait ses membres.

— Quoi, encore ? C’est tout ce que tu as trouvé comme insulte ? répliqua son ravisseur sur un ton enjoué qui laissait à penser qu’on venait de lui raconter sa plaisanterie préférée. Y descendre une fois m’a suffi, tu ne crois pas ?

Le chasseur se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour retenir sa réplique, fermement décidé à ne pas entretenir la charade plus longtemps. Le diable avait beau prétendre que les quartiers dans lesquels Sam était confiné n’étaient rien de plus qu’un salon de thé, l’ange comme le mortel savaient au fond bel et bien ce qu’il en était. La Cage de Sam avait peut-être troqué les hameçons et les barbelés pour des murs de nacre et des draps en soie mais elle n’en restait pas moins une prison dont son bourreau s’improvisait le visiteur.

Face au mutisme de son prisonnier, l’expression de Lucifer se fit lasse. Plus dure. Les doigts glacials lâchèrent le menton pour venir caresser la joue mordue, une parodie de tendresse qui n’inspirait à Sam qu’un profond dégoût qu’il ne se risquerait pas de montrer. Pas maintenant, alors que tant de choses dépendaient de sa docilité apparente.

— Cela me désole que tu le prennes comme ça, Samuel, répondit le diable d’un ton onctueux. Je pourrais te rendre la vie plus facile, tu sais ? Je ne demande pas grand-chose, au final. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de m’aimer un peu.

_Tout ce que tu as à faire, c’est de me dire oui,_ résonna la voix glacée de l’archange à l’intérieur de sa tête.

Le chasseur retint un haut-le-cœur en sentant la grâce de Lucifer envelopper son corps. Il avait l’impression qu’on venait de lui arracher la trachée pour y déposer du plomb en fusion, qu’on lui avait ouvert la gorge et qu’on y avait glissé un serpent de feu – une langue brûlante qui contrastait furieusement avec celle qui venait d’embrasser le creux de sa gorge.

— Non, hoqueta Sam, les paupières fermement closes. Non, jamais, jamais…

— Allons, allons, Samuel… ronronna Lucifer en taquinant la jonction entre son cou et ses épaules du bout des lèvres. Pourquoi faut-il que tu te compliques tellement la vie ? Tu sais que résister est peine perdue. Tu sais que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux.

Sam ravala un gémissement plaintif. Il pouvait sentir le pouvoir de l’ange pulser lentement autour de lui, enveloppant ses membres engourdis comme une couverture familière. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien de son unique et ultime « oui », du pouvoir qui l’avait submergé sur Terre comme dans la Cage, assez violent pour le détruire mais jamais complètement, le ramenant toujours dans les bras familiers du diable. Il se souvenait d’avoir redouté et attendu ces étreintes après chaque torture autant qu’il en était venu à redouter et attendre les baisers que Lucifer déposait inévitablement sur sa peau après chaque absence.

Et ce sentiment inexorable de soulagement qui se manifestait dès que l’ange le touchait enfin ne manquait jamais de lui inspirer autant de révulsion que de désir.

— Pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas, dans ce cas ? Tu l’as dit toi-même : tu ne t’es jamais privé de prendre ce qui te faisait envie, marmonna le chasseur en serrant les dents.

Il savait pertinemment qu’il était en train de jouer avec le feu, qu’il était en train de titiller un lion furieux mais cela valait mieux que l’abandon tentateur que l’archange lui proposait. Mieux valait que Lucifer le blesse et le brise plutôt que de le pousser au bord de ce précipice – ce précipice du haut duquel il s’était déjà jeté, avec le futile espoir de sauvegarder ce qui restait de son monde en s’abandonnant à la fureur de l’ange, ce précipice qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment quitté malgré les sacrifices, malgré les années passées à tenter d’oublier. Il savait ce qui l’attendait au fond de la Fosse et franchement, il préférait encore la mort, fût-elle au prix des souffrances les plus ignobles.

La mort ou la descente irréparable de la folie, la destruction totale et irrémédiable de son essence – tout plutôt que d’accepter d’être façonné à l’image de son geôlier.

— Tu sais que je pourrais, continua le diable en pressant ses paumes sur le torse de Sam, son impatience dissipée par la vérité inébranlable. Je pourrais t’arracher ces loques que tu portes, te retourner contre ce mur et tu ne pourrais rien faire rien faire pour m’en empêcher. Je pourrais même te faire _aimer_ ça, te faire réclamer encore et encore jusqu’à ce que tu ne penses plus à rien d’autre.

Le chasseur inspira douloureusement, ses poumons comme brusquement alourdi par une terreur soudaine.

— Mais nous avons déjà dansé ce tango-là, Sam, poursuivit Lucifer. Toutes ces années passées dans la Cage, notre petite altercation dans l’église et toutes les jérémiades qui s’ensuivent constamment… j’ai eu ma dose, j’en ai assez. Je ne veux pas d’un jouet sans cervelle, Samuel, je te veux _toi_. Et tu sais que je finis toujours par obtenir ce que je veux, n’est-ce pas ?

Un goût de bile envahit la bouche de Sam. Il avait vicieusement enfoui le souvenir de l’église en ruines, avait enterré avec toute la rage et le désespoir qu’il pouvait invoquer tout ce qui avait pu se passer entre son départ forcé du bunker et son réveil dans la prison blanche – entendre ces mots nonchalants dans la bouche de son tourmenteur lui donnait l’impression d’étouffer, de se noyer sous le contact que ce dernier lui imposait. La perspective de devenir une nouvelle fois un pantin destiné aux jeux pervers de Lucifer était glaçante mais là, il s’agissait d’une torture toute autre, une humiliation comme Sam n’en avait jamais connue auparavant.

Il refusait d’y participer. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas se le _permettre_.

— Pas cette fois, répliqua-t-il après avoir ravalé sa bile. Je ne cèderai pas.

Le diable lui lança un sourire indulgent.

— Je suis prêt à attendre, Sam. Aussi longtemps qu’il le faudra.

Il marqua une pause, comme indécis, avant de hausser vaguement les épaules.

— Mais tu serais mal avisé de me faire attendre trop longtemps.

— Pourquoi, tu as déjà envoyé les faire-part ? aboya Sam avant de se mordre la lèvre immédiatement. Merde, des années, des décennies passées dans une Cage à servir de jouet à mâcher pour un archange furieux et il était toujours incapable de tenir sa langue, même si sa vie en dépendait.

Contre toute attente, son ravisseur se fendit d’un petit sourire et lui caressa la commissure des lèvres du bout du pouce.

— Oh, cela ne saurait tarder : tu sais à quel point je suis prévoyant, Samuel. A dire vrai, je le suis tellement que je me suis déjà procuré ton cadeau et contrairement à moi – enfin, je devrais dire à nous – il possède depuis peu une date de péremption. Si tu attends trop longtemps, j’ai peur que je n’aurais qu’un peu de grâce divine et de poussière d’os à t’offrir le moment venu.

Jack. Ce fumier parlait de _Jack_.

Le dernier souvenir qu’il gardait du néphilim était une silhouette prostrée contre un autel fendu en deux, la gorge ensanglantée et le visage maculé de larmes, haletant et invoquant la pitié du diable alors que le poids de ce dernier pesait sur les reins de Sam. Il se souvenait avoir prié à son réveil pour que l’orgueil de Lucifer ait été contenté d’un seul prisonnier, pour que l’euphorie de son triomphe ait suffit à épargner à Jack un sort funeste – le silence de son gardien avait achevé de le convaincre de la mort du jeune homme.

Il se souvenait du sel que ses larmes avaient déposé sur ses lèvres. Ses yeux verts s’embuèrent, chagrin et soulagement mêlés.

— Jack… Jack est ici ? Il est vivant ? hoqueta le chasseur.

— Oh, Sam, je pensais bien que tu apprécierais, répondit l’archange d’un ton mielleux. Oui, le petit monstre est ici. Vivant. Sain et sauf, ajouta-t-il en caressant du plat de la main le flanc de son prisonnier.

Le soulagement fit immédiatement place à la révulsion.

— Je suppose que c’est là ton plan brillant ? Menacer ton propre enfant pour me soutirer du…

— Je ne l’ai pas menacé, coupa Lucifer avec dureté. Personne ne l’a menacé et personne ne le fera. Jack est sain et sauf, protégé et nourri comme il se doit. Et ne crois pas que ça a été facile pour moi de ne pas punir sa petite incartade, Samuel – ne crois pas un seul instant que cela a été facile pour moi de faire table rase de tout ce qui s’est passé. Mais c’est ainsi. J’ai choisi de ne pas faire de mon fils un prisonnier, tout comme j’ai choisi de ne pas faire de toi ma putain. Ce n’est pas ce que je veux pour lui, Sam. Pour _nous_.

_Il n’y a pas de nous_ , pensa le captif avec dégoût lorsqu’il sentit les lèvres froides se refermer à nouveau sur sa pomme d’Adam. Pour toute réponse, il entendit un bref soupir alors que la main qui reposait sur sa taille disparaissait.

— Jack restera sain et sauf au Paradis, quoi que tu décides de faire, Sam. Il reste mon enfant et je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui faire du mal, même s’il le mérite. Je pense qu’il a le droit à une deuxième chance. Je pense que _nous_ méritons tous d’avoir une deuxième chance.

_Ce n’est pas ta deuxième chance !_ Le chasseur avait envie de hurler, de lui cracher sa rancœur et sa haine, de s’effriter les poings contre ce visage implacable jusqu’à ce qu’il en tombe, jusqu’à ce qu’il en _crève_. _Ce n’est même pas ta dix millième ! Tu ne mérites ni mon corps, ni mon pardon, ni mon amour – tu ne mérites rien, RIEN !_

L’archange le gratifia d’un chaste baiser sur les lèvres en réponse.

— Oh, Sam, murmura ce dernier sans masquer sa gravité, le plus triste dans cette histoire est que tu te persuades que ce que tu penses est la vérité. Te souviens-tu de ce que je t’ai dit face au miroir, il y a si longtemps ? M’aimer est dans ta nature. M’aimer est le destin que t’as réservé mon père – tu es le seul être sur Terre, la seule chose que je peux réclamer sans me sentir usurpateur. Tu es le seul que je peux _posséder_ tout entier sans pour autant être un monstre.

Sam cligna des yeux avec lenteur, ses lèvres gercées par le froid closes sous l’effet de la nausée. Lucifer recula de quelques pas, laissant sa grâce maintenir son prisonnier cloué au sol, le fantôme d’un sourire béat flottant sur son visage comme un mauvais augure.

Comme une promesse.

— Penses-y, Samuel. Tes principes moraux frigides contre à une éternité d’isolement, à toi de décider de ce qui est le plus important. Je suis même prêt à parier que Jack ne te tiendra pas rigueur de ton indécision. Quand tu seras prêt à revoir _notre_ fils, quand tu seras prêt à mettre fin à ce déni incessant dans lequel tu te complais depuis ta naissance, fais-le moi savoir.

La porte de nacre se referma sur la silhouette de l’archange, relâchant par la même occasion le jeune homme de l’emprise de la grâce qui le tenait debout. Privé de ses liens invisibles, Sam se laissa choir au pied du mur et prit sa tête dans ses mains, des larmes amères dévalant ses joues comme un torrent. Jack lui manquait. Son frère, sa mère, Castiel lui manquaient terriblement. Le ciel lui manquait. Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir revoir ne serait-ce que l’un d’entre eux, pour se sentir comme un être humain à nouveau et non comme un monstre de foire mis en cage.

Il aurait donné n’importe quoi pour pouvoir donner tort à son bourreau.

Lucifer lui avait confié qu’il était prêt à attendre indéfiniment s’il le fallait et Sam n’avait aucun mal à le croire. Le seul problème était qu’il commençait à penser qu’il n’aurait pas à attendre aussi longtemps.

Le chasseur se mordit la langue alors que les traces d’un « peut-être » commençaient à germer dans son esprit. La question que Lucifer lui avait posée le premier soir après son réveil flottait encore dans l’air crépitant de la chambre blanche, repeignant les murs de nacre avec l’écho d’une petite phrase toute simple – et pourtant, si terrifiante, ô combien terrifiante.

_Sam Winchester, veux-tu m’épouser ?_


End file.
